Trochę inny kanon
by Drarryfun
Summary: Po prostu inny kanon.


"Trochę inny kanon"

Draco stał na wzgórzu i spoglądał w dal.

Zjawił się tu właściwie przypadkiem. Chciał z domu przenieść się na Pokątną, ale coś mu nie wyszło.

Chwycił mocniej poły płaszcza łopoczącego na wietrze. Szalik uciekał do tyłu i co chwilę blondyn zdenerwowanym gestem ściągał jego końce do przodu.

Zastanowił się nad powodem, dla którego tutaj stał.

Już dawno o nim nie myślał. Pogrzebał go w swoich wspomnieniach i oczekiwał, że zapomni, że będzie mógł żyć spokojnie dalej.

A właśnie stał w tym miejscu. w jedynym miejscu na ziemi, gdzie już nigdy nie chciał się znaleźć.

Otrząsnął się i odwrócił w stronę drzew. Były poruszane wiatrem, który przenikał do kości.

Wzdrygnął się i zaczął iść pośród białych marmurowych płyt wystających z ziemi.

Nienawidził cmentarzy.

Pośród morza identycznych kamieni, był jeden czarny i wyższy od innych. Draco skierował się właśnie w jego stronę.

Bazalt lśnił mimo nieba zasnutego chmurami.

Stanął przed grobem. Był on przykryty także czarną płytą, ale wykonaną z marmuru. Nagrobek z bazaltu, a w nim wytłoczone litery pokolorowane złotem.

Bohater.

Na grobie leżały wiązanki kwiatów, paliło się kilka zniczy. Codziennie ktoś przychodził, robił porządek, zabierał stare kwiaty, kładł nowe, podpalał znicze, wymieniał wkłady. Zupełnie, jakby nie można było użyć magii do utrzymania ich po wieczność.

Malfoy przebiegł wzrokiem po złoconych literach.

Harry James Potter

31.07.1980 - 6.06.1998

Bohater i ukochany przyjaciel.

W prawym rogu było zdjęcie uśmiechniętego okularnika z hipnotyzujacymi zielonymi tęczówkami.

Draco oderwał oczy i poczuł łzy spływające mu po policzkach. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie było nikogo na cmentarzu.

Pięścią wytarł mokre ślady i wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni. Machnął nią, a napis nieznacznie się zmienił.

Bohater, ukochany przyjaciel i mąż.

Nikt nie wiedział o ich romansie.

Zaczęło się niepozornie. Wpadli na siebie w pierwszej klasie w opuszczonej sali. Było to zaledwie kilka dni po rozpoczęciu roku, więc szybko się dogadali i zaprzyjaźnili. Powoli przyjaźń przeradzała się w coś poważniejszego.

Wśród przyjaciół udawali nienawiść, na osobności byli wręcz nierozłączni. Jak na arystokratę wychowanego w tradycji i czystości magii, oraz dziecko wychowane wśród mugoli, które do jedenastego roku życia w ogóle nie wiedziało o magii, dogadywali się wyśmienicie.

W czwartej klasie Draco zorientował się, że zaloty Pansy zaczęły mu przeszkadzać i że nie ogląda się za nikim innym tylko za Harrym. Potter miał podobnie z Ginny. Traktował ją jak siostrę. Wytłumaczył jej to, a ona powiedziała, że jak znajdzie sobie kogoś, to ma dać jej znać. To się nazywa przyjaciółka.

Zbliżali się do siebie coraz bardziej i w piątej klasie doszło do czegoś więcej. Wiedzieli, że tego chcą. Byli tego pewni. Pasowali do siebie idealnie.

W szóstej klasie nadal nikt nie wiedział o ich relacjach, nawet Ginny. Harry uważał, że nie była na to gotowa.

W siódmej klasie Harry szukał horkruksów. Wrócił do Hogwartu niedługo przed ostateczną bitwą. Draco go wtedy dorwał i zrobił mu awanturę. Krzyczeli na siebie całą noc, potem Draco mu się oświadczył i następnego dnia wybrali się do mugolskiego Londynu poszukać księdza albo urzędnika, który udzieli im ślubu. Dzięki odpowiedniej sumie pieniędzy nie było problemu z tym, że obaj są mężczyznami (mugolski świat nieco inaczej patrzył na takie małżeństwa), albo, że nie mają odpowiedniego stroju.

Obrączki kupili u pierwszego jubilera jakiego znaleźli. Zwykłe złote, ale nie było im więcej trzeba.

Zaraz po tym wrócili do Hogwartu. Harry nie powiedział Draconowi, co zamierza zrobić.

Następnego dnia rozpoczęła się wojna. Atak na Hogwart rozpoczął się drugiego dnia wojny.

Wszyscy uczniowie biegali dookoła próbując znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Nauczyciele naprawiali zabezpieczenie, które i tak puściło po pierwszym ataku Voldemorta.

Śmierciożercy rozpierzchli się po całym zamku. W każdym korytarzu leżały ciała.

Czarny Pan się nie spieszył.

Harry chciał być wszędzie. Draco pomagał jak mógł. Prawie by zginął, gdyby nie Potter. W ostatniej chwili Gryfon wytworzył tarczę.

Atak na Hogwart trwał pięć dni. Ostatniego dnia, w zniszczonych murach pojawił się Tom. Przechadzał się jak zwycięzca.

Harry tylko na to czekał. Wyskoczył na niego obrzucając go zaklęciami. Tylko jedno zdołało się przebić przez ochronę Czarnego Pana.

Zaklęcie dusz.

Więc, gdy Voldemort w końcu zabił Harry'ego, sam zginął.

Draco spędził przy ciele ukochanego w Skrzydle Szpitalnym tydzień. Nie dopuszczał nikogo. Przez siedem dni płakał i nie było przerwy. Nie czuł nic innego tylko smutek i rozgoryczenie tak wielkie, że obezwładniało, zasłaniało wszelkie inne potrzeby. Dopiero po tygodniu wstał z krzesła, przeszedł kilka kroków i zemdlał.

Leżał w śpiączce z wycieńczenia dwa dni. Był pojony eliksirami wzmacniającymi.

Wyglądał jak żywy trup. Schudł bardzo, cera zszarzała, włosy zmatowiały. Ale nie przejmował się tym. I tak było to za dobre w porównaniu z tym, że Harry nie żył. Sam też chciał, ale nikt mu na to nie pozwalał.

Pogrzebem zajęła się Hermiona. Zorganizowała wszystko. Trumnę, płytę nagrobną i nagrobek. Dosłownie wszystko. Sama również za wszystko zapłaciła. Jakiś czas później, gdy Draco wrócił do żywych wysłał jej czek bez adresu zwrotnego, a w kopercie dołączył liścik.

Za Harry'ego.

Tylko tyle, ale był pewien, że to wystarczy.

Pogrzeb odbył się właśnie tutaj, na wzgórzu. Było tu pochowanych wiele ofiar wojny.

Draco miał wrażenie, że na ceremonii zebrał się cały świat.

On sam siedział dopiero w trzecim rzędzie, bo przecież nikt nie wiedział o ich powiązaniach, a nie chciał wtedy tego rozgłaszać siadając z przodu.

Nie wygłosił mowy, bo ledwo łapał powietrze by oddychać, a co dopiero mówić o mówieniu. Poza tym, nikt o nim nie wiedział. Dla wszystkich był jego największym wrogiem.

Po przemówieniach i tradycyjnym żałobnym światełku, ludzie ustawili się w kolejkę do trumny. Każdy chciał zobaczyć Bohatera.

Harry wyglądał jakby spał. Ubrany w odświętne ubranie był niezwykle przystojny.

Malfoy został na miejscu.

Dwie godziny czekał, aż wszyscy zrobią kółko i wrócą na miejsce. Potem trumnę opuścili do dołu.

Draco miał wrażenie, że wraz z trumną, jego serce jest coraz niżej i zaciska się coraz bardziej. W płucach brakowało mu tlenu i gorączkowo zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Przez chwilę myślał, że to jego wsadzają do dziury.

Postarał się odetchnąć kilka razy. Pomogło.

Przez kolejne pięć godzin ludzie kręcili się na cmentarzu, rozmawiali, podchodzili rzucić na trumnę garstkę ziemi.

Tradycja.

W końcu cmentarz opustoszał, a on podszedł do dziury i spojrzał w jej głąb. Trumny już prawie nie było widać spod ziemi.

Draco wyjął z kieszeni złoty krążek i zaważył go w dłoni. Drugi, taki sam, nosił na palcu.

To jedyna pamiątka, którą sobie zachowa. Nic innego nie byłby w stanie zatrzymać. Zbyt dużo wspomnień. Jednak obrączka ma mu przypominać, że choć przez chwilę był szczęśliwy i że wie, co oznaczać szczęście kochania i bycia kochanym. To najlepsze uczucie na świecie.

Blondyn jeszcze raz nachylił się do przodu. Jedna łza spadła na obrączkę.

Draco chciałby, żeby jego serce się zatrzymało. O ile łatwiej by było, gdyby nie musiał sie godzić na życie bez niego.

Wiedział jednak jak bardzo Harry go kochał i jak bardzo chciałby, żeby żył normalnie.

Blondyn spoglądał na nagrobek i w zamyśleniu obracał obrączkę na swoim palcu.

Minęło siedem lat.

Wrócił do normalności.

Przynajmniej się starał.

Z każdą sekundą, każdą minutą, każdą godziną, z każdym dniem, tygodniem, miesiącem, wspominanie stawało się łatwiejsze. Coraz rzadziej w jego oczach pojawiały się łzy, a częściej usta wyginały się w uśmiechu.

Serce nie ściskało mu się z bólu za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na obrączkę.

Wrócił do normalności.

Lecz nie do końca.

W nocy męczą go koszmary. Budzi się z krzykiem.

Ale to tylko noc. Ona mija, a on znowu żyje normalnie.

Prawie.

Bo jak może żyć normalnie, skoro z Harrym wszystko było idealne, jak ze snu? Cały czas żyje nadzieją, że to tylko koszmar, że niedługo się obudzi, że Harry przygarnie go do siebie i zacznie pocieszać, że to tylko głupi sen.

Skoro żyje nadzieją, to jak może żyć normalnie?

Nie może.

I on o tym wie.

Tylko z drugiej strony, co może mu dać wspominanie i roztrząsanie tego, co się zdarzyło i co mogło się zdarzyć gdyby Harry mu powiedział, gdyby Draco zareagował, gdyby tylko nie był takim cholernym tchórzem.

Przecież to już było. Nie da się zmienić przeszłości. To niewykonalne.

Malfoy wrócił na miejsce, na które się teleportował.

Nie mógł znowu przez to przechodzić. Zbyt dużo go to wtedy kosztowało.

Wrócił jednak nad grób i wyczarował wieniec. Zrobiony z sosnowych gałązek oplecionych przez zieloną, srebrną, czerwoną i złotą wstęgę. Na każdej z nich były słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej jaką złożyli sobie nawzajem.

W zdrowiu i chorobie.

W dostatku i ubóstwie.

Do śmierci.

Ale śmierć nas nie rozłączy.

Nagle Draco poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie było tam nikogo.

Wrócił do oglądania wieńca. Był ładny.

Głos za jego plecami zmroził go i spowodował szybsze bicie serca. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć ani nawet obrócić głowę w tył.

\- Draco.

Ledwie szept, jednak w tej ciszy doskonale słyszalny.

Dopiero po paru chwilach zdołał się odwrócić.

Przed nim stał Harry.

Trochę się postarzał, miał zmarszczki wokół oczu. Wyglądał zbyt staro jak na 25 latka.

Ale on nie mógł być prawdziwy. To tylko zjawa. Harry nie żyje i leży w trumnie za jego plecami. To nie prawda. To nie prawda. To nie...

\- Draco, chodź do mnie.

Nie, nie, nie, to nie prawda. To nie może być prawda.

\- Ty nie żyjesz - powiedział w końcu Draco zebrawszy się na odwagę.

\- Ja żyję. I tak strasznie tęskniłem.

\- To nie prawda. Pochowali cię w tym grobie. Widziałem. Byłem tam! Przez tydzień, dzień i noc siedziałem przy tobie po tym, co zrobił Voldemort.

\- Wiem. Prosiłem Dumbledore'a, żebym mógł ci powiedzieć. Nie chciał się zgodzić.

\- Siedem lat! Przez siedem lat nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć?

\- Nie wszyscy Śmierciozercy zostali zabici lub złapani. Ukrywałem się pod fałszywym nazwiskiem wśród mugoli. Obserwowali cię, Draco. Nie mogłem ryzykować twojego bezpieczeństwa.

\- Myślisz, że tak było lepiej? Mogliśmy się ukrywać razem! Trzeba było mi powiedzieć. Ale przecież ciebie tu nie ma. Ty nie żyjesz. To nie jest prawda.

\- Musiałeś myśleć, że nie żyję. Nikt nie potrafiłby udawać znając prawdę. I to taką. Któryś z nich widział nas w mugolskim Londynie razem. Oni wiedzieli. Podejrzewali, że wcale nie umarłem. Byli sprytniejsi niż ci z Jasnej Strony, którzy wszystko przyjmują za pewnik.

\- Ale to aż siedem lat. Siedem cholernie długich lat zastanawiania się, co mogłem zrobić, żeby zapobiec Twojej śmierci. Jak mogłem cie powstrzymać. Siedem lat prób zapomnienia. A ty nagle zjawiasz się i... Czego oczekujesz? Ze pójdę z tobą jak gdyby nigdy nic, że będziemy żyć razem, jakby tych siedmiu lat nie było?

\- Tego oczekuję. Mamy teraz przed sobą całe życie. Ile to siedem lat w skali stu?

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, w które po chwili wahania wpadł Draco.

Łzy płynęły mu ciurkiem mocząc płaszcz Pottera.

\- Chodźmy stąd. Nienawidzę cmentarzy - powiedział Harry wzdrygając się.

Poprowadził męża ku miejscu, z którego teleportowali się gdzieś.

Gdzie?

To już ich słodka tajemnica.

Nie chcieli, żeby ktokolwiek ich śledził.

Nawet Ty, wścibski czytelniku. Nie można wiedzieć wszystkiego.

Powiem, że nawet ja, Autorka, nie wiem, gdzie oni teraz są. I pewnie już ich nie znajdziemy.


End file.
